


这次是真的搞马！

by blueNeighbourhood



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueNeighbourhood/pseuds/blueNeighbourhood
Summary: -东马注意-产乳垃圾警告





	这次是真的搞马！

**Author's Note:**

> -Omega李小可的孕期观察日记  
> -假装是签儿的生贺❤️

 

【第四个月】  
李东赫窝在沙发里看电视，身上躺着的李马克正在划手机挑选婴儿车。腺体溢出的桃子味一股一股往鼻子里窜，搅得人心乱。他揽过身边的人，手掌揉过对方的皮肤，一点也不像毛茸茸的水蜜桃，倒是那微微隆起的肚子，像剥了壳的水煮蛋，白嫩诱人，李东赫鬼使神差地，手就往底下摸去。

怀孕的李马克早就不去上班了，被李东赫藏得严严实实也不知道到底是在担心什么；在家的时候李东赫不许他穿裤子，怕勒到肚子难受，后来慢慢长了肚子，索性就连内裤也不穿了，只拢着一件长T恤。

李马克大部分时间都得半倚着靠垫缓解腰酸，习惯性的动作使他忘记了自己身下无所遮拦，风光就会被李东赫看了去。前几个月李东赫不敢碰他，总让李马克架开双腿，自己像看3D影像般用手释放。这种时候李马克暴露在空气中的小洞总默契又大方地收缩着，随后他会被人抱在怀里，腺体被亲吻，李东赫的手指一次次按在最深处的肉粒上，最后他颤抖地射出在腿间。

现下没有衣物的阻拦，一下就摸到了柔嫩的下身，性器软软的搭在下腹，很久没有被进入的穴口紧致的收缩着。李东赫指尖在他大腿内侧打圈，手掌覆上了柱身，在胯间来回摸过。用不了两下就被后穴溢出的爱液润湿，摩擦的温度与硬起性器的热量融合又再烧高一度，肩头的人已经闭上了眼睛，微张着嘴把手机丢到了一边，李东赫笑了笑，低头去跟他接吻。

李马克双手搂着李东赫的脖子，顺手就爬到他腿上坐着。汩汩不断的液体几乎是一下就浸透了李东赫棉质的睡裤，性器的热量透着布料也源源不断的涌来，嘴上的动作没停，双腿却把李东赫越缠越紧。

李东赫拍了拍对方的屁股，示意他让自己方便地把衣服褪下，赤裸的肌肤接触的时候，他没有错过李马克大腿内侧兴奋的颤动。

腿间湿软的嫩肉瞬间将柱身包裹，紧相抵住的触感让兴奋的身体喘不上气，太久没尝到滋味的李马克一发不可收拾，不停地蹭着那根火热的性器，附着脉络的柱体与隐秘的软肉纠缠，饱满的头部堪堪擦过后穴的时候，李马克无法控制地泄出呻吟。

“哥哥水好多啊，屁股夹紧一点。” 李东赫多了解爱人的信号，这种时候却偏要选择添一把火。他双手抚在李马克的腰侧确保对方的动作不会过于剧烈，嘴里吐出的话倒是存了心地让人躁动。年轻的Alpha开始配合着对方的节奏在股缝间抽动，过多的体液让轻柔的动作也带出粘腻的水声，滑漉漉的触感让李东赫停不下快速抽插的动作，并不足够的摩擦力让他只能揉着李马克松懈的屁股，试图让他夹紧一点。

被情欲占据大脑的李马克早就腿软，小腿在绕紧的后背滑落，挪动腰肢想要获取快感却怎么也不得要领。他再次攀上李东赫的肩，含住他的耳廓，从耳垂开始肆意地舔舐，耳朵很快也变得湿润，李马克用舌尖搔刮着耳窝，发出难耐的呜咽声，再原始不过的暗示。

李东赫享受着对方的小动作，有意无意地往胯间用力，低声问道，

“你在干什么呢？”

年轻一岁的恶趣味总是在这里体现，李东赫一次次故意地假装要进入，又一次次改变方向让李马克扑空，不知疲倦的身体和良好的耐力，总是能让他等到蛊人的咒语。

“东赫啊...快进来吧......” 似乎总是李马克先认输——在这种不像话的博弈里——但李东赫总是很喜欢，李马克用要哭不哭的声音对他说“插进来” “操我” “啊...还想要......”的时候，他就会照做，听从他指挥的每一个动作，精准地操弄他，问他“是这样吗，哥哥？” “舒服吗，哥哥？”做一个听话的好弟弟。

李马克隆起的胸部在对方的睡衣上擦得泛红，李东赫察觉到他想要抚慰的手，先一步将乳尖含了进去。凸起的胸脯里柔软的不知是奶水还是乳肉，随着孕期变大的乳头被李东赫细细吮咬着，富有弹性的肉被大幅吞吐，两头都被刺激着的李马克很快就射了出来，叫得声音都变了调。

李东赫就着对方射出的大量精液撸动着性器，帮李马克延长快感，亲了一下高潮后失焦的双眼，笑着说，

“哥，我做得好吧！”

 

————————————————————————

 

【第八个月】

李东赫发现李马克变得超级粘人。

事实上李马克自己也发现了。

分娩期的临近，让他开始有些焦躁，没有Alpha在身边的时候总觉得不安心，只要有机会就往李东赫身上靠，又要亲又要抱的，活脱脱一个甩不掉的布偶猫。

李东赫就天天看着这个带着奶味的人间桃子在自己边上拱来钻去，孕后期Omega身上的性激素已经十分成熟了，浓郁的信息素融着充盈的乳汁溢出的奶味，完全就是颗熟透的水蜜桃。

但只有李马克自己知道，体内激素作祟，身体开始越来越敏感，也越来越离不开自己的Alpha。有时候衣料蹭到乳尖，下面就会变得湿淋淋的；晚上睡在李东赫身边，熟悉的味道常常将他唤醒，想到这信息素的主人是如何把自己弄到高潮，体液就已经湿漉漉地流了满腿，不愿意吵醒第二天还要工作的李东赫，悄悄地夹紧双腿，在煎熬中睡着。李马克就这样，后面总是湿热又软滑，像是永远为自己的Alpha做好准备。

李东赫觉得奇怪的不止李马克，还有李马克的信息素，不管是家里的空气还是衣服被子上，闻起来都像是发过情的味道，不知道是不是Omega自己在家偷腥，不过这样的话，还是得满足他才好。

在李马克又一次扑上来要亲自己的时候，李东赫顺手就搂住了屁股，温暖粘稠的液体沾了满手，对上了李马克略带惊慌的眼睛。

“你这是怎么了？” 被自家Alpha发现自己像个随时随地发情的野猫的话，会不喜欢的吧，李马克摇头刚想解释，就被捏住了乳尖，搞得浑身一颤，“哥现在，好像是说我没满足你呢？”

李马克不想再听李东赫多说，索性拉过了对方的裤腰带就往下扯。小心地含过性器头部，舌尖像融化糖果一般在周围打转，李东赫往里顶了一寸，龟头就在脸颊显出形状，手偏还不断揉扯着对方的乳首，饱满的触感让人上瘾。李马克顾不上对方的捣乱，认真往喉咙里吞咽着；大手在乳房上揉了两下，李马克就暂停了嘴上的动作，舒服得哼哼唧唧的。“就这么喜欢吗？” 看着Omega沉迷的样子，李东赫不由得联想。

“我不在家的时候，也自己弄了吗？” “抱着我的枕头，是弄前面还是后面呢？”

“哥的后面不被进入的话不能真正舒服的吧？” 他当然知道自己的Omega已经被调教得只有自己才能满足他了，想着自己自慰的样子，一定很可爱。

“哥用手指操自己了吧？知道自己有多紧多湿吗？” 

李马克含了满嘴没法开口，想到自己平时用手指弄后面却不够，难受得呜呜叫，下面的水就流得更厉害了，就算跟李东赫解释也只能发出闷闷的声响，抬起委屈的眼睛试图获得对方的理解，一边讨好地把嘴里的阴茎再往深处吞去。李东赫才不舍得把他顶到干呕，他抽出下体和对方交换一个温柔的亲吻，揉着饱满的乳房对李马克说，

“哥用这个帮我吧。”

李马克努力将自己敏感肿胀的胸部挤在一起，乳肉软乎乎地夹住对方的性器摩擦，还乖顺地伸出舌尖舔过硕大的头部，夹杂的信息素让他无法放过对方的每一滴前液，湿热的口腔痴迷地吮吸着。李东赫就着李马克的手一起揉着两团嫩肉，本就丰沛的乳汁就这样慢慢从乳尖渗出来，房间里的奶香味越来越浓。李东赫重重挺动了两下，射在了李马克嘴里，没来得及咽下的精液蹭在下巴和胸口，和乳白的奶汁混在一起。李东赫含着乳尖吸了两口，含糊不清地说道“哥真的好香啊。”往下摸去的时候，发现李马克不知道什么时候已经射过一次了。

知道自己的身体有多敏感，李马克羞得抬不起头，泪汪汪地趴在李东赫肩头，哭喃着说“东赫啊我不是这样的”，李东赫没太大的反应，只说“我也爱你。”

顾虑到Omega的大肚子所以体位十分有限，但李东赫插进去的时候，李马克还是爽得抓紧了床单。

“老公、好大...好舒服......” 许久没被进入的Omega倾泻着自己最本质的欲望。

李东赫动作不大却后入得很深，用力撞过熟悉位置的敏感点，甚至还会碰到生殖腔的口；李马克扶着肚子被顶得摇摇晃晃，整个人都被干得湿漉漉的快要融化掉，被填满的强烈的快感逼出了眼泪，但自己却是喜欢得不得了。

“嗯、啊...好爽啊....啊........”李东赫不停地在软穴抽插，惹得身下人一声声浪叫。“好快...老公好会操.......” 被情潮淹没的李马克回过头想要接吻却够不到，只有后颈的腺体被李东赫衔在嘴里碾磨，白色的浊液射在了床单上。

还没释放的Alpha把爱人翻了个身，不出意料看到李马克的眼角和脸上都挂满了泪，他双手撑在两侧，再次一下下地往里插去。射过两次的李马克敏感得不行，拉着李东赫的手臂乖声道“呜呜呜呜...我不要了”，李东赫拉过对方的手覆在肚皮上，“你说，我顶得这么深，宝宝会知道你被我干哭了吗？” 李马克一想到宝宝就更害羞了，连声求饶“呜呜不行了...东赫啊” 李马克两次高潮过后已经没东西再释放了，挺立的下身在快感的刺激下感觉快要坏掉，李东赫射在体内的时候，前端颤抖着吐出了最后一股液体，和在混乱的床单里。

之后李马克还是很喜欢李东赫的味道，老是蹭着的话就又会湿淋淋地被操到求饶啦！

 

-END-

——————————————————————  
*我知道很垃圾真的不要举报我


End file.
